May the Odds Be Forever In Thy Favor
by Kawaii Hatsune Miku
Summary: In Faron, the Choosing for the tributes for the Hunger Games is approaching. What if Rainbow Jewel is chosen? What if Cyclone? What if even Crystal Leaf? Also what if they can hack into the Hunger Games and create a different and unexpected outcome that could change the world for the better or worse? Rated T for violence and romance! RAINCORD which means Rj shipped with Discord. 3


Rainbow Jewel fluttered her ruby eyes open cautiously as if expecting to be surrounded by a nightmare. To be absolutely and positively fair to the young mare, it definitely was a nightmare, only the nightmare was her own everyday reality. Stifling a yawn, she inched closer toward her two slumbering sisters making cute little snores. The pony wanted to feel their warmth on a day like that day. She wanted to feel reassured.

How could somepony sleep on a day like the Choosing? Crystal Leaf, the youngest filly, didn't have anything to worry about because she was not yet of age. She couldn't be entered yet. However, the little unicorn knew that Cyclone, the other sister, and Rainbow Jewel could be chosen to participate in the Hunger Games as tributes. Usually she felt the pain of others. Cyclone did have something to worry about. She could get chosen, but the chances were slim.

However, the odds were never in their favor.

Rainbow Jewel shivered and nudged Cyclone, a young Pegasus, with a hot pink hoof reluctantly. She needed somepony to talk to, preferably Cyclone who she needed to comfort now more than ever. "Cy?" the earth pony whispered in Cyclone's ear, making the Pegasus flinch.

Finally Cyclone's lavender eyes opened wide and quickly moved to Rainbow Jewel. "RJ, what is it?" Cyclone inquired softly, careful not to wake Crystal Leaf. She slowly turned to face Rainbow Jewel on the slightly warm mattress. "Bad dreams?"

Rainbow Jewel was concerned. Didn't Cyclone remember that today was the Choosing for the Hunger Games? As part of the Faron District, she was going to get entered into the drawing and if she got selected, she would face death. "The Choosing," was all that Rainbow Jewel needed to say.

Any comfort in Cyclone's face immediately vanished. She frowned intensely and looked away from Rainbow Jewel sorrowfully. "I am aware." She blew a strand of purple hair out of her eyes, the strand slapping Rainbow Jewel in the face.

Rainbow Jewel hardly noticed the small sting. "Sorry," the earth pony mumbled, rolling her eyes. She sighed and stared into Cyclone's eyes, red meeting purple. "Whatever happens, I love you, okay, Cyclone?"

Cyclone shook her head, denying the whole matter. "Nothing will happen," she declared coldly, narrowing her eyes. "You will stay in District Faron. As promised, we will run away. You, me, and Crys. We have nothing left in this district." Cyclone shrugged. "Running away is easy."

"No," Rainbow Jewel protested. "We can't run. It's more dangerous." Cyclone did have a point. They were orphans living in the oldest hut in the district, which really proved how terrible their house really was. Faron District was the most dreadful district, no doubt. More ponies died than lived. However, they would get hunted by Canterlot officials and be tortured before being killed.

Canterlot was the city that came up with the entire idea of the Hunger Games. Long ago, the Districts had rebelled against them, lives were lost, and the entire war was lost. Canterlot took control and began the Hunger Games, a way to control the Districts and remind them who was boss.

Cyclone frowned. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly Crystal Leaf shot up. The young filly's forest green eyes were wide. "RJ is right. We can't run. We can only wait for the chaos to unravel," the youngest confirmed. She was a small unicorn with a blue coat and a red mane and tail.

The sisters were considered gems because of their appearance in the crowd of brown and gray ponies. They were colorful. Rainbow Jewel with her multicolored mane and tail, Cyclone with her purple mane and greenish blue coat, and Crystal Leaf with her red mane and blue coat. However, nopony cared much about them and left them alone, considering them somewhat dangerous.

Maybe they were. Maybe they were grenades preparing to explode and change the world.


End file.
